Dark Oak (Into the Sonicverse)
Dark Oak is a main antagonist in the third season of Sonic X. History Before Sonic X Many years ago, Dark Oak was originally born Lucas, a male member of a plant-like species and at some point married Earthia. Eventually rising to the combat faction leader of Green Gate, Lucas and his forces entered a war with an unknown enemy when his planet was ensnared in the turmoil of war. As they were losing the battle, Earthia wanted to leave their planet behind and start a new life, retreating from their enemies. Being a warrior, Lucas would rather stay and fight to stop the enemy causing further destruction in the universe, which brought him into conflict with his wife. Eventually, Earthia told him if he did not like it he could stay and fight the enemy himself and Lucas agreed. Following that, Lucas and the majority of males in his race stayed behind to fight. Despite the power they had obtained in their monster forms, Lucas and the others met the opposition with much failure. Later, Lucas stole his home world's Planet Egg and tried to harness its energy to attain his and his followers' monster forms for longer periods of time. His actions were discovered by Earthia, who had discovered the plants were dying before leaving the planet. Horrified that her husband had sacrificed so much to fight, Earthia called Lucas a traitor for destroying his own world to fight the enemy, and Lucas called Earthia a traitor for wanting to abandon the war entirely. Lucas then vowed to crystallize the life force of all planets to build an army to combat their enemy and Earthia and all the female members of the race left while Lucas and his fellow soldiers remained behind to fight for their lost cause. Even with the increased energy used to maintain their transformations, Lucas and his men still met with failure and suffered many casualties. Eventually Lucas came up with a plan to transform their bodies into that of bio-robotic machines. Lucas and the survivors (four other males who would become his most trusted subordinates as commanders of the Metarex) would now take new identities based off of various flora plus the color of their new bodies, with Lucas becoming Dark Oak. As a final act, Earthia ordered the remaining beasts to be killed along with the planet and unleashed a nuclear strike that devastated their world. Dark Oak and his rebels survived, and vowed to fulfill the destiny of the universe by eliminating all life except plants and plant-based creatures. Under the leadership of Dark Oak, they eventually built robots and raised an army, referring to themselves as the Metarex. Sonic X Dark Oak first appeared to challenge Super Sonic in orbit around Sonic's planet in order to claim the Chaos Emeralds from him. Despite Super Sonic's powers, he was unable to defeat Dark Oak. Dark Oak taunted at Sonic that his defeat was certain. Surprisingly, Sonic used Chaos Control to send the emeralds away before he fell towards his home planet. Dark Oak remarked that Sonic had simply delayed his triumph. Before Dark Oak departed for space, he alerted his forces to search for the Chaos Emeralds and to send a Metarex to remove the Planet Egg of Sonic's world. Throughout the series, Dark Oak appeared behind the scenes, scheming his enemies' downfall in secret. He dispatched Scarship, the space-faring Metarex, to destroy Team Sonic. After this fails, Dark Oak confronts Sonic and co. in a battle over the seven Chaos Emeralds at one of his fortresses, but they soon find that he was simply contacting them with a hologram. After the fortress containing the last two Chaos Emeralds was destroyed and the jewels scattered, Dark Oak declares that it was only a test. From that point on, Dark Oak stays out of the action, dispatching his Metarex commanders in various attempts to kill Sonic and co. He also recruits Doctor Eggman as an ally, though Eggman later proved traitorous. Dark Oak's plan to let plant life reign supreme was later revealed to occur at galactic coordinates 0,0,0. Every 1,000 year period, a time/space anomaly opens. Using the energy released from an alternate dimension, he begins to construct a massive plant which will aid in the Forestation process. Using the Planet Eggs as a source of water and the Chaos Emeralds as a source of light, the two things most essential to plant growth, Dark Oak combines with his last two commanders to form Final Mova. He then absorbed all of the power of the Chaos Emeralds and grew much more powerful. Knuckles commanded the Master Emerald to give all its power to the Sonic Power Cannon, which fired a powerful energy blast that killed two of the three heads that the beast had, but Dark Oak was still alive. Dark Oak made an attempt to suck the life out of everyone in order to make himself stronger and spread plant-life throughout the galaxy, but Cosmo was not affected. She was able to give the restored Chaos Emeralds to Sonic and Shadow, allowing them to assume their Super forms. They seemingly defeated Dark Oak, but again he survived, albeit narrowly. Intent on taking everyone down with him, he created a massive gravity field (which even Super Sonic and Super Shadow couldn't break through), planning to crush the Planet Egg, causing it to explode, destroying everything in the entire universe. Cosmo, in a self-sacrificing act, fused with Dark Oak and was able to immobilize Dark Oak with her power. Reluctantly, Tails fired the Sonic Power Cannon with Super Sonic and Super Shadow in it, which used the combined power of the hedgehogs to kill Dark Oak once and for all. Super Shadow then used Chaos Control, removing himself and the Planet Egg far away from the vicinity, thus destroying Final Mova. Following Dark Oak's destruction, Lucas was shown in a mysterious location, seemingly reformed and repentant. There, he was greeted by and departed with a form of Earthia. Minecraft Dimensions: Into the Sonicverse Destroy the Ultimate Dino Hope Final Battle Personality As Lucas, Dark Oak was ready to do anything to defend his planet, refusing to let the villanous beasts that attacked his planet rule the universe. As such, he decided to stay and defend his planet to the end, never fleeing. As time went on however, Dark Oak became corrupted by his ideals and ambitions. Growing convinced that the universe that exists is bad and should be changed, Dark Oak sought to forestify the entire galaxy and create an ideal world, free of wars and conflicts, not caring for the innumerable lives that would be lost in the process; when he failed, he decided to simply end the universe by destroying it. Dark Oak was helped by his resourcefulness and ability to plan long-lasting and complicated operations. He was cunning and tried to get to know his opponents first by sending various Metarex to fight them, rarely deciding to fight directly. After he was defeated, Dark Oak seemingly changed and came to understand that he had acted badly. Appearance Dark Oak has one large, green eye and carries a golden sword. His armor is comprised of varied shades of purple, with a large green orb on his chest and two tattered halves of a black cape hanging from his shoulders. As Lucas, he is known to have light grey skin and purple hair with two brown non-flowering buds, similar to what Cosmo has, too. He has be seen to wear black clothing with one dark red button on the center. Arsenal Dark Oak wielded a large green sword, suggesting he had some proficiency on swordsmanship. So far, he was only seen using it in his battle with Super Sonic, but with little usage. Powers and abilities Before becoming a Metarex, Lucas had the ability to enter the "Mover Mode", which transforms him into a colossal tyrannosaurus-like being with enhanced strength and durability. However, maintaining this transformation would drain Lucas of his own energy, and extended usage of it would kill him. As a Metarex, Dark Oak was by far the most powerful of the Metarex Commanders and one of the most of the powerful foes in Sonic X, possessing might so great that even Super Sonic was unable to defeat him in their first fight. It should be noted though that back then, Super Sonic had wasted too much of his energy toying with him and even then Dark Oak admitted he only had a slim chance of beating Super Sonic. Dark Oak had unimaginable physical strength, enough to bruise Super Sonic and repel his charges without recoil. He likewise had high durability, only receiving a small wound from Super Sonic's attacks. He was also capable of flight, allowing him to move freely through the void of space at speeds matching Super Sonic's. Besides his incredible power, Dark Oak was an intelligent schemer, able to lay out complex and successful plans of his own. Forms Songs performed * Better Way To Be Bad (The Illager Army ver.) Portrayal Trivia Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Villains Category:Male Category:Male Villains Category:Villains Category:Crossovers Category:Minecraft Dimensions: Into the Sonicverse Category:Crossover Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Allies Category:Crossover Allies Category:Male Allies Category:Evil turned Good Category:Heroes